powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor K (character)
Dr. K is the mentor to the R.P.M. rangers. She is a blunt and straight-to-the-point, socially inept, youthful scientist with a genius intellect. She is a workaholic and rarely if ever stops to rest from her task of creating equipment for the rangers and monitoring other methods of keeping Corinth city safe. For a particular reason, aside from the occasional slip up, she refuses to call the rangers by anything other than their ranger color, much to their growing concern and annoyance. She is musically inclined, able to skilfully play both the piano and the violin, and even uses specifically the violin in conjunction with some of the equipment within the ranger base. At a young age Dr. K already showed signs of high intelligence, and at the age of 5, was whisked away by the staff members of a morally corrupt Top Secret Military Think Tank, code-named "Alphabet Soup". "Ranger Yellow, Part II" Once she arrived there, the people there addressed her by the letter "K" and she was confined to a white-walled room in order to work on new government technology. She was raised on the belief that she was ill and allergic to sunlight and thus was never let outside, despite her wish to do so. She worked constantly on various difficult tasks while in the facility, and as the years passed she eventually found that she could no longer remember her real name. "Doctor K" Dr. K was the leader of a research team developing exoskeleton robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. They were attempting to harness the human body’s natural electrical output to prolong the suit’s battery life, when they had a breakthrough. The discovery of a universal bio-electric field, an unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed unimagined advances in technology, including the RPM Ranger Suits & Powers. (Longtime Power Rangers fans would recognize that Dr. K and her team had managed to tap into the Morphing Grid which was only touched upon briefly in previous Ranger series.) When Dr. K was about 15, she was presented with a pair of twins who were also occupants of the Alphabet soup named "Gem", and "Gemma". They were chosen to help with the ranger project for the purpose of being test pilots for the ranger suits and equipment. Dr. K initially did not like the twins. They gave her the first birthday present she ever received, despite knowing her apparent dislike of them. Overtime, Dr. K finally accepted the two as her friends. Later on, while K was working on the Ranger Series, a butterfly somehow managed to make it into her workstation. When Dr. K went to follow the butterfly, she found a way out of the facility and subsequently, also discovered that she was not allergic at all to the sunlight and those in charge of Alphabet Soup had been lying to her, Gem & Gemma the entire time.This led to Doctor K's greatest mistake. In hopes of blinding the Security Servers long enough for her, Gem & Gemma to escape, Doctor K uploaded a self aware, self generating computer virus; "Venjix", for which she had written the base code for, to the database of Alphabet Soup. Before Dr. K could install the firewall to assure the virus would not escape beyond the walls of Alphabet Soup, the security men for the facility burst in and captured Dr. K, Gem & Gemma. Thus allowing the Venjix Virus to spread and soon take over the world. A year later the virus had infected over 37% of the worlds computers and was still going. Dr. K sent out the distress call all over the world, telling everyone to go to the domed city of Corinth. She was about to leave Alphabet Soup with the Ranger Series Technology, only to once again be stopped by the facility staff until Gem and Gemma came to her rescue. They gave her an opening to get away, but stayed behind themselves in an attempt to retrieve the classified Gold and Silver series ranger tech. Dr. K was devastated when she saw the wall cave in behind them. She hasn't seen them since, and still treasures the present they gave her. "Doctor K" Dr. K is working alongside Colonel Truman, so it is believed that the RPM team is sanctioned by the defence forces of Corinth City. Everyday Doctor K has to live with the fact that she created the virus that has almost completely destroyed all of mankind, a fact that she kept under wraps from the other rangers until she was forced into a situation where revealin it was the only option to save Dillon from being taken over. "Brother's Keeper" She continues to work at finding ways to save humanity and will not be satisfied until Venjix is completely destroyed. Appearance Dr. K is a Caucasian female with short black hair and blue eyes. At the beginning of the series, she only communicated with people through the computer. All that was seen was a white screen with the letter K on it with a line underneath. Her voice was also distorted which led to some confusion about her gender, as initially she was referred to as male. Notes and references Category: R.P.M. Category:Allies